The present invention disclosed herein relates to a data transmitter and an operation method of the same, and more particularly, to a data transmitter and a symbol formation method of the same.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced mobile communication system which is a leading candidate for a standard of 4th generation (4G) mobile communication technology has been developed to support various services based on a packet data transfer. In the LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, various transmission bandwidths from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz are supported. The LTE-Advanced mobile communication system provides efficient data transfer, efficient frequency resource use, mobility, low latency, optimization for the packet data transfer, and guarantee of service quality. And, the LTE-Advanced mobile communication system provides a multimedia service of high speed and high quality and also provides a mobile image service.
According to a communication system prior to the LTE or LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, a single code-word is transferred to each user equipment. Therefore, according to the communication system prior to the LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, a data interface of sequential process method is used for each user equipment between en encoder and a modulator. However, according to the LTE or LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, a single code-word or multi code-word is transferred to each user equipment. Therefore, according to the LTE or LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, a data interface of parallel data process method should be used between an encoder and a modulator.